RWBY Heroes of The Past
by Ryder S. Owen
Summary: Witness the sacrifices made by five people to free their country. *Abandoned*
1. V1 Ch1 The Dragon

The setting sun caused long shadows over the meadow. Each olive blade of grass caused a shadow triple its size. The mountains that bordered the meadow plunged whatever land that fell beneath their shadows into darkness.

The forests beyond these mountains were just as black. Towns that were beyond those forests were silent as their citizens prepared to end the long day, each going to bed with something in the back of their minds, fear.

In the meadow, however, things couldn't have been more different. A tavern stood in the center of the grassy meadow. Lights filled the surrounding land with light. The warmth from the fire inside caused the rowdy people to feel safe.

This was truly a place of goodness in Hope Reich, which was still recovering from the great war caused by other, larger nations like Atlas and Vale. Hope Reich fought bravely against the mighty nations, but in the end, Atlas and its ally, Mistral were victorious.

A form of slavery was forced onto the citizens of Hope Reich, heavy taxes from Atlas and Misteral were just one of the many burdens caused by the war. The worst punishment was that Atlas forced Hope Reich's military forces into their own ranks.

Atlas now held Guardians, masters of the elements, whose power rivaled armies. A Guardian who honed their skills could be equivalent to ten huntsmen.

Military law was forced onto the people of Hope Reich, soldiers patrolling the streets became an everyday occurence, those who spoke out against this new government were silenced.

Faunus mistreatment came back, with Atlas promoting laws that stopped Faunus from getting better jobs or moving up into higher classes.

Propaganda began to spread like wildfire, it turned children from their parents and even snatched the younger Guardians from their loyalty. Soon there was no one to fight back against this dictatorship, but that was only what Atlas and Misteral thought.

Five people, these were orphans and loners, made their mark on this new government. They slaughtered hundreds of Guardians in a single minute and then, just as quickly as they committed this crime, they faded away, never to be seen again.

Back in the meadow, the last place untouched by the war, the tavern was about to experience its own problem.

In the tavern, where drunks congregated and those who wanted to escape gathered, stood a woman in the doorway. Her dirty blonde hair, tied neatly in a ponytail, reflected little light. This woman was younger, about her early twenties.

She had white pants on and a grey tank top on. Her silver and black boots caused a thud every time she took a step. She felt her stomach growl from hunger and each step hurt to take, due to a wound on her leg.

She walked into a noisy and crowded place, where she could barely hear herself think. Men shouted and slammed their mugs together. The only person she saw who wasn't yelling or making some other fuss, was a man in the corner.

The man had an old, penny brown cowboy hat covering his face. His legs were propped up on the wooden table in front of him, showing his mocha brown leather cowboy boots.

The woman walked over to the counter and sat down. The bartender looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. The bartender was a handsome young man, whose blonde hair reflected all the light, his green eyes were covered by a pair of glasses.

The bartender walked over to the woman. "Evening, what can I get for you?"

"Water please," The woman responded, much to the bartender's surprise.

He cocked an eyebrow, but he shrugged and laughed. "Sure thing miss."

She watched as the young man reached under the counter and grabbed a glass bottle of water. He spun around and snatched a glass from a counter behind him. Spinning back around, he quickly poured the water into the glass and handed it to the woman.

A man, who sat next to the woman, spoke to the bartender with slurred words. "Hey! Hear anything in the news?"

The bartender put his finger up to his chin in thought. "I heard that they almost caught that one criminal up north."

"One of the Five?" The drunk man asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, the one who Atlas dubbed the 'Dragon', but I doubt he is actually real."

Another man, on the other side of the woman, scoffed. "Of course those four ain't real, who could kill that many guardians?"

Another man chimed in from a table near the counter. "I heard the Dragon was picked by the fire goddess."

Soon all the men in the tavern joined. They all started shouting about what they thought happened or didn't happen the day when all those bodies were found.

"They are a myth, started by rebellion forces to inspire hope!" One shouted.

The woman watched the men then start shouting at the man who had just spoke. She rolled her eyes, which landed on the man in the corner. He was still asleep, which amazed her the most, she had no idea how anyone could sleep through all that noise.

"You know, Atlas put out a bounty on their heads!"

"So they must be real!"

"A bounty eh?" The man to the woman's right asked. He turned to the bartender. "You say that one was spotted up north?"

The bartender nodded. "Yeah, but why bother?"

"Myth or not, that bounty must be pretty damn high!" The man leapt off the stool and grabbed a revolver from his pocket. "I'm going off to find me the Dragon."

Suddenly every man in the tavern was on their feet, now they didn't care whether the stories were true or not, they didn't want to risk it.

Everyone began to race out of the tavern, downing whatever was still in their mugs and dashing. The woman watched them all leave, she watched as one man stumbled around the tavern, trying to head for the door, but failed.

The drunk man stumbled over to the corner and collapsed on the cowboy's table, flipping the table. The man and the table crashed onto the ground. The cowboy stirred in his sleep as his feet crashed down onto the man's back.

"He still isn't awake?" The woman muttered to herself.

The drunk pushed the cowboy's feet off of him and stood up. He raised his fists and glared at the cowboy. "So you wanna to fight?"

It was clear to the woman that the man had a little too much to drink. But with no response from the sleeping cowboy, the drunk scoffed. "That's what I thought."

The drunk was about to walk away, but an idea popped into his mind. He snatched the hat from the sleeping cowboy. The drunk snickered and went to walk away, but the cowboy's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

The drunk turned to the cowboy, who was now standing. The cowboy was a lot bigger than the drunk thought, standing at six two. The drunk's liquid courage came back to him.

"So you _do_ want to fight?" The drunk asked with slurred words. He swung at the cowboy.

The cowboy's fist shot off like a rocket, slamming into the drunk's chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. The drunk released the hat and the cowboy released the drunk, who then stumbled backwards and fell backwards onto the ground.

The cowboy bent down and picked up his hat. He settled it on his head and walked over to the counter. The cowboy sat down and looked at the bartender.

"What time is it?" He asked.

The bartender raised his wrist and looked at his watch. He looked back at the cowboy and smiled. "I have no idea, my watch is still broken."

The cowboy rolled his eyes. He looked over at the woman and looked at the counter. "What's up with the Atlas specialist?"

The woman's eyes widened. "I-I don't know what…"

"What, couldn't find a change of clothes?" He asked.

The woman sighed. "Yeah."

"So why did you leave?" The cowboy asked.

"That's my business!" She said, crossing her arms and looking away.

The cowboy stuck his hand out. "I'm Clay by the way."

The woman slowly looked back. She cautiously took his hand. "Marina."

The bartender stuck his head in and smiled at the two. "My name is Edward."

Clay and Marina looked at him with uninterest. He frowned and went back to work. Clay sighed and looked back at Marina. "So, where are you…"

Clay was interrupted by the sound of someone pounding on the door to the tavern. Clay and Edward both looked at the door with confusion.

"Atlesian officers, OPEN UP!" A rough and low voice shouted.

Marina looked around frantically. "I'm not in a condition to fight!"

Edward smiled. "I'll distract them, you two go out the back."

Clay nodded at Edward and offered Marina his hand. She took it and he helped her onto her feet.

Edward vaulted over the counter and landed on the hardwood floor of his tavern. He walked towards the heavy wooden door while Clay and Marina hurried for the back.

Edward reached it and waited a second, he grabbed the door handle and flung it open. Edward was now face to face with a large man, white futreistic armor was all over his body, except his face and two standard Atlesian robots.

"What can I do for you?" Edward innocently asked.

The large man spoke, "My name is Captain Ivan! I am looking for a deserter!"

"Well I can assure you, that I don't know of anyone…"

One of the robots interrupted Edward. "Two targets identified fleeing from the back!"

Edward's eyes widened. Ivan sighed and with blinding speed, drew his blade and slashed down onto Edward, sending him flying back into the tavern and causing the wind to form a blade, slicing the tavern into two.

Ivan turned to the fleeing Clay and Marina. Clay was carrying the wounded woman, he rushed through the meadow. Ivan grinned and sped after the two, using immense speed.

"Atlas does not tolerate desterters!" Ivan shouted. He slashed his blade again, sending a huge blade of air towards the two.

Clay leapt to the side, as the blade flew past them, tearing up the grass and eventually slamming into a bordering mountain. Part of the mountain was sliced clean off, it hurled down towards the meadow.

Clay sighed and put Marina down on the grass. He went to stand straight, but she grabbed him.

"He will kill you!" Marina said. "Just give me to him."

Clay scoffed. "No, I think I can handle him, although I did want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Back in the tavern, everyone was talking about the Dragon hero and if he was real or not."

"You were awake?"

"I wanted to ask what you thought about that?"

"I don't care, there are more important things going on!" She yelled.

Clay smirked, he looked at Ivan, who was fast approaching. "Well, I guess you are right."

Clay began to walk towards Ivan, he reached into two holsters that were under his arms and drew his revolvers. Clay pressed a button on both the handles and they transformed into two knives. Ivan slashed at Clay, but was shocked when Clay blocked the attack.

Clay leapt into the air and kicked Ivan in the cheek. Ivan staggered back and raised a hand, he unleashed a torrent of pressurized air.

Clay flicked his hand up and a wall of fire came from the ground. The air from Ivan's attack only made the fire larger and larger. Soon the wall of flames was twenty feet in the air.

Ivan began to back up. Clay smirked and raised his hands. He flung them down and the wall of fire hurled towards Ivan, who raised his sword.

"An impressive display, but I'm not that easy!" Ivan shouted, air flew from his sword's tip creating a sphere around him. The fire crashed into the sphere of air and did not break through.

Clay frowned as the flames dispersed into the air. Ivan sighed in relief and released the air. Ivan looked at Clay and smirked.

"How many Guardians have you killed?" Ivan's voice boomed, he began to walk towards Clay. "I've been specially trained to hunt down enemy Guardians and eliminate them, your cheap fire tricks are nothing."

Clay scoffed, fire began to encircle his body. "I don't keep track of the number."

Clay smirked and launched fire through his feet, exploding the ground beneath him and rocketing him towards Ivan. Clay slammed his boot into Ivan's face. The large man staggered back and Clay landed on his feet.

Clay began a barrage of stabs onto Ivan's gut. Each attack sent massive damage to Ivan's aura. Clay sent fire to his blades and kept up the barrage. He finally stopped, Ivan's black aura shimmering around his body, signaling that it had been depleted.

Ivan was panting heavily and struggled to stand. Clay placed his arms at his sides. "I don't keep track of the number… but now it is one more!"

Clay sent a knife into Ivan's gut, piercing his armor and digging into his skin. Clay yanked the knife out and Ivan collapsed onto his knees. Clay sighed and transformed the weapons back into their revolver forms. He placed the two guns into his holsters.

Clay reached into his pocket and grabbed a toothpick, he placed it in his mouth and began to chew on it, a nervous habit that had been with him for years.

Marina was left in amazement. She had never seen someone take a specialist out that quickly, especially a Guardian specialist. Clay could tell she was bewildered.

"About that Dragon hero tale," He said, turning around to face her. "I never did like that name."

Marina's eyes widened. "Y-your?"

"Yes, I am the Dragon Hero, Clay Feuer," Clay said, rolling his eyes. "I acted in self defense once and suddenly I am wanted by every town in Hope Reich!"

Clay looked at the ground and shook his head. He began walking away, leaving Marina.

"Hey!" She shouted after him. Clay turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "I could use more friends like you!"

Clay shrugged. "I'm not anything special lady, just a guy with some guns… and magical powers."

"And I'm not just some deserter from the Atlesian military," Marina said, smirking. "I've been questioning the Atlesian military for years, but I never could see anyway of stopping them, but now, with you and your four other friends…"

"Let me stop you there," Clay began walking back towards her. "I'm not going to start some revolution, I just want to be left alone."

"B-but.."

"And I don't even know where the others are, we got into one small fight… it's not like we were best friends." Clay spun around and started walking away. Marina frowned and looked at the ground, she knew Clay was her only hope.

Clay kept walking, he didn't have a doubt in his mind, except when he began to chew on his toothpick. Memories came back to him, ones that no matter how much beer, would always be there.

Clay sighed and stopped walking. He called back to Marina. "Alright, I'll help you."

Marina looked at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle, like the ocean. "R-really?"

"Come on!" Clay ordered, she got onto her feet and ran after him. The two began walking together. "I know where we could find the first two, but the rest will be hard to track down."

"Well we'll need them all if we want to secure Hope Reich's freedom," Marina stated.

"Let's do it," Clay said, grinning at Marina as the two walked off.

XXX XXX XXX


	2. V1 Ch2 Sniper In The Snow

Fog rose in Hope Reich's northern forest. Snow lay across every inch of the forest, on every tree and blade of grass. It was silent, as the mighty rivers were frozen silent.

Two figures trudged through the snow. A man and a woman. The woman had her arms crossed and furiously rubbed them.

"It's so cold!" Marina whined. Her teeth chattered and she tried to get warm. Marina was still wearing her grey tank top and white pants with boots, but had a puffy white winter jacket over that.

Clay was as warm as could be. He held a small flame in his hand for both warmth and light through the heavy mist. He turned back to her. "Quiet your whining, just be thankful that a ship was willing to take us here."

Marina nodded. "Yeah, it saved us hours of walking on foot. Where are we exactly though?"

"We are at the border to the frozen lands, in the Iced Forest to be exact." Clay kept moving, he walked slightly in front of his traveling partner.

"The Iced Forest? Fun name," Marina muttered to herself. She looked ahead, but couldn't see anything past fifteen feet in front of her. "Any towns nearby?"

Clay shook his head. "Not for miles, most towns live by the coast, nothing else here but snow and trees."

"But your friend is hiding out here?" She asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, He should be around here somewhere."

Suddenly the sound of snow being crushed by boots could be heard. Clay and Marina stopped walking. They both looked around, frantically searching for the source of the noise.

A figure appeared in the heavy fog. Instantly Clay drew his gun and fired on the figure. The person yelped and leapt to the side.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" A familiar voice shouted from the fog.

Clay tilted his head, he swore that voice was familiar. Marina began tapping his shoulder, he looked at her.

"Is that him?" She asked, repeatedly tapping him.

Clay shook his head. "No, but it is a friend."

The figure, who had stood up, walked towards the pair. As he approached, his face became clearer. His golden hair and emerald green eyes almost seemed to sparkle like jewels, even in the gloomy fog.

Marina suddenly remembered his face as he approached. "The bartender?"

"Hi!" Edward happily waved at the two.

"How are you alive, I thought that Atlesian specialist cut you in two?" Clay asked, the toothpick in his mouth wobbling as he spoke.

"No, just the tavern, speaking of which," Edward said with a sigh. He took his glasses off and wiped them clean. He then placed them carefully on his nose and resumed, "You owe me some money."

"WHAT?! That wasn't even my fault!" Clay shouted.

"I meant your tab, you forgot to pay it," Edward clarified.

"Oh.." Clay said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some lien. He went to hand it to Edward, but a question popped into his mind. "How did you get here so quick? It would take a few hours on foot."

"Oh," Edward said, surprised. He quickly snatched the lien and stuffed it in his pocket. "I… took a plane."

"A plane?" Clay asked, suspiciously.

"Yup," Edward nervously said. Clay raised an eyebrow at Edward, which made him even more nervous. He quickly changed the subject. "So what are _you_ two doing out here?"

"None of your…" Marina was interrupted.

"Finding a friend of mine who is wanted for treason," Clay said, casually.

Marina's mouth fell open, she spun around to Clay and punched him in the arm. Marina grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down. She whispered in his ear. "What are you doing?!"

Clay rolled his eyes. He pointed at Edward. "You see how skinny he is, I doubt he could hold a gun, much less shoot one."

"He could be a spy," She whispered.

"Or some anti social bookworm," Clay said, pulling his shoulder free. Clay cleared his throat and looked at Edward. "Be seeing ya!"

Clay spun around and began walking away. Marina sighed, she was regretting asking Clay for help. She too spun around and began walking away.

"Wait!" Edward shouted. He grabbed Clay's shoulder and spun him around. Clay pushed him off and adjusted his cedar brown leather jacket. "Mind if I tag along?"

Clay shook his head. "No way partner, I ain't pulling your rear end from danger."

Marina didn't judge Edward so quick. She took some time and studied him. Edward had a backpack that interested her.

"Got anything that could help us?" Marina asked.

Edward nodded. "My medical knowledge. Plus I really want to see more of the world, feels like its changed so much."

"You do seem like someone who hasn't left the tavern in years," Clay added. Marina jabbed him with her elbow.

"Sure, come along!" She said. Clay tried to protest, but she jabbed him again with her elbow.

Edward smiled at her. "Thanks, I'll try to not be a burden."

Marina had one more question. "What's your full name?"

Edward smiled again. "Edward Brewner at your service."

XXX XXX XXX

It was chaos, the main base of Atlas in Hope Reich was hectic. Everyone in the command center running around. A large screen hung on the wall in front of rows of computers, each manned with an Atlesian technician.

The large screen showed multiple pictures of Clay and Marina. A man in the back of the room studied these pictures. His white trench coat was worn over the standard Atlesian officers uniform.

He began shouting at the technicians around him. "I want those two tracked!"

After a moment or two and furious typing, a technician spoke up. "Commander Canis! I have security camera footage of those two taking an airship to the northern Ice lands!"

Canis grinned. "I want whatever agent we have in that area to hunt them!"

"The Snow Sniper is in the area!"

Canis smirked. "Simo Hay, our best marksmen. Send him in!"

XXX XXX XXX

The snow was beginning to fall heavily. Clay, Marina and Edward were trying to find shelter. Each had a small coat of white powder on them.

"Hey Clay!" Marina yelled.

"What?" He yelled back.

"I think you're lost!"

"I know there is a town just a few miles from here!" Clay shouted.

"A few miles?" Edward interjected.

"Yes, a few miles," Clay repeated, slightly annoyed.

Marina was about to protest, but something flew past her face. It hit the snow behind her, creating a small hole. A loud bang followed, causing Clay to leap and tackle her to the ground as another bullet flew past.

The two hit the snow and Clay pushed her down. "Activate your aura!"

"R-right," She said, activating her artic blue aura.

The two leapt onto their feet. Edward jumped behind a tree and tried crouched down. Clay scanned for the sniper, but the heavy snow and the fog made it impossible.

Suddenly a barrage of bullets came towards them. Clay went to dodge, but Marina raised her hands and a wall of ice rose from the snow. The barrage was stopped in its tracks by the ice.

Simo, who was a few hundred yards away, glared at the wall. He got onto his feet from his prone position, raising his scopeless rifle. The man was covered in white clothes, the perfect camo.

He began sprinting towards his targets. His snow white boots hit the ground repeatedly and he moved with great speed. Simo was quickly nearing the massive wall of ice.

The ice wall began to crack. Simo saw this and he stopped dead in his tracks. The wall shattered, revealing Marina and Clay. Simo smiled at the sight.

Clay and Marina scanned furiously around for the sniper. Clay had drawn both his revolvers, however, he still couldn't see anything.

Suddenly Simo's refined voice came from the fog. "Hard to hit me?"

Clay spun around and shot in the direction of Simo's voice. Clay waited, but he had not hit the sniper.

"Ah the cowboy," Simo calmly said. "I must say, you are going to be my favorite target."

Clay scanned around, he couldn't see anything and Simo was throwing his voice, making it impossible to track. Clay grit his teeth and slammed his right knife into the snow.

A massive explosion of red fire blasted out from around Marina and Clay. The fog and snow were blasted back, the fire blast also lit some tree ablaze, making it much easier to see.

With this new light, Clay easily spotted Simo. The sniper was perched in a bank of snow. Clay raised his revolvers and emptied them onto the mound. As the bullets slammed into the mound, Simo rolled away from the mound. He leapt onto his feet and sprinted to cover.

Diving behind some cover, Simo dodged Clay's assault. He peeked out from the tree, sights aimed on Clay, but he suddenly noticed Marina was missing.

"No scope?" He heard a voice whisper in his ear.

Simo pressed a button and an axe head popped out the stock of his rifle. He spun around and slashed directly behind him. Marina ducked and the axe sailed over her head, inches from her face.

Marina pushed back onto her hands and wrapped her legs around Simo's torso. She spun her whole body around, flipping Simo. She released him and he slammed into the snow.

Simo placed his white gloved hands on the snow and pushed up, launching him into the air. Simo landed on his feet and he slammed his axe down onto MArina, who was still on the ground.

Simo's axe was suddenly stopped by two blades. Simo looked at Clay, who stood above Marina, knives drawn and blocking Simo's attack. Simo flicked the barrel of his rifle upwards into Clay's ribs. Clay staggered backwards and Simo brought his axe down onto Marina.

The woman rolled to the side, missing the attack by a few inches. Marina rolled onto her back, then her feet. Stand straight and tall, Marina summoned ice to her forearms, creating blades.

Marina rushed towards Simo and slashed at him. Simo blocked all the attacks with his rifle. He leapt back and Marina charged him again. Simo quickly transformed his axe back into its rifle form.

Simo dropped to one knee and unloaded his semi auto rifle with fire dust rounds. Marina raised her ice blades and blocked every bullet, they slowly broke her ice blades.

Marina leapt towards Simo and slashed at his gut, but was surprised when her ice blade had been destroyed by the bullets. Simo slammed the steel stock of his gun into her cheek.

Marina was sent hurtling to the ground. She slammed into the snow and did not get back up or move. Simo sighed in relief and lowered his weapon. He looked down at Marina and raised his rifle, aiming it at her head.

Suddenly a ball of fire slammed into him. Simo staggered back, his black aura shimmered around his body, but didn't falter. Simo looked at Clay, who stood a mere twenty yards away. Simo charged Clay, unloading his rifle. Clay blocked the bullets with his knives.

Clay threw both his knives at Simo, but he rolled to the side. Simo wondered why Clay would throw his weapons. Simo looked back at the knives, Simo noted that they landed exactly fifty three yards away.

Simo looked back at Clay, who had drew a new weapon. Simo tilted his head, it looked like Clay was holding some form of a grey rope with a handle. Simo suddenly realised it was a whip.

Clay waved the whip around his head, he threw his arm forward, sending the whip hurtling towards Simo. The sniper rolled to his side, but the whip struck his right leg. Simo felt his right leg go numb, then it was as if a fire had been lit on his leg.

Simo struggled to stand. He was panting, close up combat wasn't his specialty. Simo knew that the whip was special somehow, but he had no idea how. Clay began waving the whip around his head again, Simo saw this and began to run for cover.

Clay hurled the whip at Simo, who leapt as the whip smacked the snow where his feet once were. Simo landed and he saw a glimpse of red on the snow, but kept running.

Clay grinned and moved his right hand, which held the whip, to the left. This caused the whip to fly after Simo, who was nearing a tree he had wanted to use for cover. Simo was forced to leapt away. The whip struck the tree, Simo glanced back again, he saw the red again. Before Simo could identify the red substance, the whip came back at him.

Simo leapt back, he had enough. Simo loaded his rifle with ice dust and cocked it. Clay rushed forward so the whip had enough range. Clay flicked his wrist back and the whip came back to him. He waved it above his head and sent it flying downwards towards Simo.

The sniper leapt forward, the whip slammed down where he once stood. Clay's arm became a flurry as he threw it around. The whip furiously flew through the air, but Simo was fast. Simo was able to dodge the whip on every attack, shooting it with ice dust as well. The sound of the whip slamming down into the snow became less and less frequent.

Clay flicked his wrist back, but nothing happened. He looked at his whip, which was covered in ice and was stiff. Simo stood in front of him, panting and his gun empty. Simo smirked at Clay.

"Time to die," He said, still gasping for air.

Clay scoffed. "Sure, just look around you."

Simo raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and scanned the ground around him. His eyes widened once he saw that it was covered with fire dust. Instantly Simo knew what Clay had done, every time his whip hit the ground, fire dust was released. Simo looked back at Clay, who had a tiny flame in his hand.

Clay flicked the flame from his hand onto the dust, setting it ablaze. Simo screamed in agony as the flames covered him. Clay smirked, he loved it when his enemy couldn't see his plan.

Clay walked over to Marina, who was still unconscious. He sighed and went to pick her up. Suddenly Simo leapt from the flames, his black aura shimmering around his body and parts of his skin badly burnt.

Clay spun around and went to attack, but his whip was still frozen. Simo slammed the butt of his rifle into Clay's face. Simo switched to his axe mode and slashed Clay on the chest. Clay staggered back and Simo went to slashed him again.

Clay grabbed the rifle before Simo could attack. He twisted it from Simo's hands and the rifle landed on the snow. Simo went for his weapon, but Clay grabbed him and threw him away.

Simo fell back onto the snow, Clay walked over, bent down and picked him up by the collar. Simo grabbed a knife from his pocket and slashed Clay's hand, causing him to drop Simo.

Simo jabbed Clay in the chest with the knife multiple times. Clay's orange aura shimmered, signalling it had been depleted. Simo went to attack again, but thunder suddenly shook the ground.

Simo's eyes widened, he cautiously stepped backwards. Clay looked at the man with confusion. "Afraid of thunder?"

Simo shook his head, fear was in his eyes. "I'm afraid of what caused it."

He dropped the knife and rushed over to his rifle, he grabbed it and scanned around. Nothing was there, but the massive fires Clay had started. Simo carefully backed up into the fog, trying to disappear like he had done before, but his clothes were charred.

Suddenly Simo bumped into something. He slowly turned around, his eyes widened. Simo was sent flying backwards by a force Clay could not see. A figure appeared in the fog, it was coming closer.

The figure was a large man, very muscular and had a mighty axe in his right hand. This man had no shirt, only a bear skin vest and grey pants with brown boots. A long flowing beard had claimed his chin. Lightning raced around his large body.

"Simo!" The man's voice boomed like that of thunder. "I was wondering when you would come out, it has been some battle my friend!"

Simo struggled to his feet, his burnt face glared at the man's. "Die!"

Simo loaded a new clip into his rifle and fired at the man. The man suddenly had blue lightning engulfing him and he vanished. The man appeared behind Simo, he grabbed Simo and wrapped his arm around Simo's neck.

"Simo, do you know who I am?!" He asked, voice still booming. Simo tried to choke words out, but nothing came from his throat. "I… am ARNOLD STARK!"

Arnold grabbed Simo's sides and threw him into the sky. Arnold let the axe fall to the ground and he raised his fists. Simo flew into the clouds and came hurtling back down, screaming.

Simo quickly reached Arnold, who then slammed his fist into Simo's back. Simo was sent flying away from Arnold, but Arnold rushed after him with blinding speed. Lightning surrounding every part of his body, even his fists.

Arnold quickly caught up to Simo, who was still hurtling through the air. Arnold punched him again with such force, that Simo was sent flying faster. Arnold ran after him, his speed increasing.

Arnold repeated this process, of sending Simo flying and chasing after him. Arnold, however, was growing tired of the puny man. As he punched Simo again, Arnold bolted past Simo and stopped a few hundred yards ahead of Simo.

Simo came careening into Arnold at speeds like that of sound. Arnold caught Simo with his hand. He spun Simo around and bolted away again. Arnold ran towards a tree and slammed Simo through said tree.

Arnold slammed Simo into the ground, he was barely alive. Simo had suffered terrible burns and now broken bones. He was barely breathing and wasn't conscious.

Arnold stood over the broken agent of Atlas. He spat on the broken man. "Coward."

Arnold began walking back the way he came, he thought he saw his old friend Clay, but wanted to make sure.

Back a few hundred yards, Clay grinned. "Just three to go."

XXX XXX XXX

 **If anyone remembers Arnold from RWBY PR, congrats. I did not use him as much as I wanted to.**


	3. V1 Ch3 Two More

Clay, Marina, Edward and Arnold sat around a campfire. The fire lit up the dark snowy night of the northern forests. Clay had been asking Arnold multiple questions all night. Due to this, Clay had figured out that Arnold wasn't hiding, but tracking someone.

"Who?" Clay asked.

Arnold scoffed and looked at the fire. He looked at his comrade. "You're sister."

"Susan?" Clay asked, shocked.

Arnold nodded. "I heard she was hiding somewhere in the north. Wanted to stop by see the young girl again."

"And you couldn't find her?" Clay questioned, slightly amused.

"This area is crawling with Atlesian Guardians, not those second rate ones that call themselves specialists either, these are the real deal. I even encountered a lightning Guardian."

Clay's eyes grew. "A lightning Guardian? Please tell me they weren't trained."

"His speed was intense and brutal, but I was able to escape. They are a rare breed indeed, not many lightning Guardians who bother unlocking their true power, myself included." Arnold stared at the fire, he began to lose himself in thought.

Clay began to fiddle with his fingers. He thought back to his past, his crime. Clay quickly leapt onto his feet. Jamming his hand into pocket, Clay drew a toothpick and placed it in his mouth. His teeth quickly began to chew it, doing this calmed him, but only so much.

He spun around and looked at Edward and Marina. "We're going."

Arnold smirked and stood up. He raised his hand and his double sided axe flew into his hand. He and Clay began walking, leaving Edward and Marina to hurridely scramble to get ready.

Edward, who was reading one of his books, scurried to his feet. He threw his book into his pack and slung in over his shoulder. Marina leapt onto her feet and flowed the three.

"Where are we going?" Marina asked.

Clay kept walking, but answered her. "There is a town nearby, it is small and forgettable. I know Susan will be there."

As the group walked away, the fire slowly began to die. Suddenly it stopped, like a someone had flipped switch. A figure stood a few yards from the fire, she snapped her fingers and flames erupted again.

XXX XXX XXX

Wind blew down into the clearing. The wind lifted snow into the air and delivered a chill to the villagers. The village was small, around ten buildings. These buildings were small and made of wood. Most of them were huddled around the center of the clearing, away from the tall, looming trees of the forest.

One building sat away from the others, fences surrounded the hut. This was a farm, which had little to grow and long been abandoned. It just sat there, occasionally providing shelter for travelers.

The villagers all knew though. They knew what monster resided in that ancient farm. A slumbering devil, a thing that was regarded as unholy and evil. Everyday the villagers prayed for something to take the creature away, yet nothing came.

The villagers had gathered in the middle of town again, they discussed various things, taxes, prices of food and how cold it was. Mainly they talked to the newest traveler in their town, a young woman.

Clay, Marina, Arnold and Edward came out of the treeline, opposite to the farm. The four trudged through the snow towards the small village.

A small girl spotted the four came. She pointed at them and screamed, "look!"

All the villagers turned to the four. Instantly their hearts dropped. They scattered, each desperately rushing to their homes.

The group finally reached the village, they saw everyone rush inside. Clay sighed and looked around. "Really?"

He walked up to a home and knocked on their door. No answer came, making Clay agitated. He knocked again, no answer. Clay grit his teeth and pounded on the door.

"Excuse me!" A voice called from behind Clay. Clay turned around and his eyes lit up at the sight of the young woman. She walked up to him and poked his chest. "I heard you have a bounty on your head."

Clay smirked. "After all this time, no hello?"

Susan smiled at him. "I was getting there."

The two hugged. Susan's red hair seemed to almost glow in the gloomy air around them. The mist had lifted slightly, but grey clouds cluttered the sky, blocking sunlight.

The two siblings parted and they looked into each other's eyes. Clay noted how Susan's blue eyes had darkened to a navy blue. She noted how old her brother had gotten. Susan looked back at the rest of the group. Everyone finally got a good look at her face, even Arnold had forgotten how beautiful she was, like an angel.

"Who are they?" She asked, her voice angelic and soft.

Clay grabbed his sister's hand and slowly walked her over. He gestured to Marina. "This is Marina, a… friend of mine."

Susan giggled. "Nice to meet you."

Marina smiled. "You too."

Susan looked at Arnold and her eyes widened, as did his.

"ARNOLD STARK!" She shouted, overjoyed.

"Hey!" Arnold said, waving.

She rushed over and hugged him. Arnold hugged back, he always remembered her as the hyper girl, who believed in the good in everyone. Susan broke the hug and looked at Edward, she smiled.

"Hey!" She said, waving.

Edward was utterly speechless, he had never seen such beauty. He stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Nothing could have prepared him this.

Clay walked behind his sister and pointed at Edward. He introduced Edward with disinterest. "This… is Edward. He's… well I want to say something nice, but honestly Edward is useless."

Susan shook her head and smiled at Edward. "No, he looks smart, that's a gift."

Edward's heart skipped a beat. "T-t-t-thanks."

Susan giggled, she noticed his pack and a book sticking out of it. "Whatcha reading?"

Susan walked up and grabbed the book before Edward could even move. Inside he was freaking out. "OH… It's nothing."

Susan cracked the book open. She read a few pages and looked up at Edward. "Divine origins?"

"Y-yeah," Edward nervously answered.

Susan's face lit up and she smiled. "Awesome! I love hearing those old stories about the gods and goddesses."

"Like how when the gods left remnant, their seven sisters were left to tend to their creation?" Edward asked, gaining confidence.

"The goddesses of light, fire, water, air, lightning, earth, and darkness. They then went on to gift mortals with their powers, creating the first Guardians," Susan replied.

Edward smiled at her. "Those Guardians would band together and create Hope Reich."

Emma giggled. "And the first king and queen were so loved by the goddesses that they were bestowed all seven powers of them and made immortal."

"And now they watch over the people of Hope Reich," Edward said, finishing their story. "Cool isn't it?"

Susan nodded and her smile grew. Neither of the two had noticed, but they had been slowly getting closer as they spoke, however, Clay did. The cowboy stepped in front of Edward. He looked at Edward, who instantly understood the meaning of the interruption.

Edward took a few steps back, but kept smiling at Susan, she smiled back. Clay looked at Edward skeptically. He slowly turned back around. "Anyhow, what are you doing here Susan?"

"Well this is the only town for miles, but I am here for different reasons," She explained.

Clay raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Apparently the villagers are experiencing a problem," Susan said, turning around and pointing at the old farm in the distance. "I was about to investigate it, but you came a long."

Clay looked at the building and grinned. "Right, let's lend a hand."

XXX XXX XXX

Mere minutes before the group had arrived in the village, a man stood in front of the farm. His short silver hair that stuck up in the front made him harder to notice. The man shivered due to his choice of clothing. His olive green jacket with brown accents provided little warmth.

The cold steel long sword that was strapped to his back didn't help either. He entered the old farm's house. The man looked around and sighed.

"So, this is where she wanted to stay?" He asked himself, looking around some more. He looked at the corner. "That's where we'd put her."

The man continued walking around the cold and damp building. Each room, each step, reminded him of things he tried to forget. He had hoped coming here would fix everything, but it only made it worse.

He walked over to a window and saw a sight he never thought see again. Five people walked towards the building. A grin grew across the man's face.

The group of five slowly approached the small house. Clay leant over to his sister. "What kind of monster is this?"

"The villagers said that it was horrible, a true danger to them," Susan said, shrugging.

The man walked out the front door. He stared at Clay, who had stopped walking and was staring back at him. The other four had also stopped, the looked between Clay and the man.

Clay looked at Arnold and he nodded. The large man grabbed Edward and Marina, throwing them over his shoulders. He and Susan sprinted back to the old town, leaving Clay and the man.

The man grinned at Clay. "Clay Feuer… Finally."

"Rigel, how long has it been?" Clay asked. He placed his hand on his whip. Clay studied Rigel, he noticed the blade on his back. "No Elder weapon?"

Rigel placed his hand on his sword's hilt. "No, you know why."

"How are we doing this?" Clay inquired, staring into Rigel's cold and dead brown eyes.

Rigel sighed and released his blade, he shut his eyes. His eyes fluttered open, revealing them to now be a frost white. Rigel looked at Clay, his eyes darting around as he scanned the cowboy.

Finally Rigel seemed satisfied. He released his Gewitter and walked towards Clay. "I don't care how long it has been, but I know you, Clay. What exactly are you up to?"

Clay smirked. "Gonna overthrow the government and put Hope Reich back together."

"Want some help?" Rigel asked.

"You know my answer."

"And you know mine."

XXX XXX XXX


	4. V1 Ch4 True Power

The group had returned to the small village with Rigel. The sun had risen, but thick black clouds still blocked it from the sky. A looming fog hung around the early hours of morning and dread seemed to fill the air.

The group had been given an old home, one roomed, that no villager needed. They were allowed to stay as long as they liked, the villagers were warming up to the idea of having super powered beings in their village.

Clay had gathered everyone in the center of the room, where he had a controlled fire. Rigel stood next to Clay and the others opposite of the two of them. Clay clapped his hand onto Rigel's shoulder and smiled at the group.

"This, is Rigel Bolter," Clay said. He knew that Marina and Edward would need a proper introduction.

Arnold suddenly spoke up. "Rigel, where is your Elder blade?"

Rigel looked at him and shrugged. "I must have lost it."

Arnold's jaw fell open. "W-what? You idiot, you lost a weapon bestowed upon you by the goddesses?"

"What's the big deal about a sword?" Marina questioned.

Arnold looked at here, he knew she was from Atlas, so she would not know Hope Reich's culture. "An Elder Weapon is a very powerful weapon. It allows the wielder to become much more powerful."

"How?" Marina asked.

"Well," Arnold said, taking a deep breath. "Guardians are able to use the elements because the goddesses gave us the ability to use their powers. An Elder weapon allows for a more stable connection to that goddess, with enough practice, the user could be as strong as one of the divines."

"You lost yours?!" Marina shouted at Rigel.

Rigel shrugged again. "Big deal, plus it's not like anyone can pick it up and use it. Each Elder weapon has multiple locks on it, they take years to unlock, which allows for its full power to be used."

"Arnold, you still have yours right?" Clay questioned.

Arnold proudly nodded and lifted his axe into the air. "But even I can't use the weapon to its full power."

"Well we have one, I doubt we will need more than that," Clay said. He turned to Susan. "Mind scouting the area? I need to know what surrounds the area."

Susan nodded and turned to Edward. "Wanna come?"

Edward nodded and the two walked away together. Clay wanted to protest, but Marina quickly occupied him.

"So how are we going to remove Atlas from the land?" She asked.

Clay looked at her and thought about it. He didn't have a plan, but something would come to him.

"So why does an Atlesian girl want to help Hope Reich?" Rigel questioned. He walked towards her. "Any reason or do you just want the glory?"

"What? Of course not!" Marina said.

"Hmph, I was starting to like you."

"What?"

"Glory and the rush of combat, that is why I fight. I've not met someone of my caliber who has said the same though," Rigel explained with a sigh.

"That's because you're a greedy man who only cares about himself!" Arnold said.

Arnold grit his teeth and spun to face Arnold. "Why you do…"

Suddenly the wall of the house exploded. Pieces of debris were hurled towards the group. They all dodged them with ease. Everyone's attention was turned to the now blown out, smoking wall.

A woman walked in from the wall. Her White Atlesian uniform almost made her invisible in the snow outside. A white katana in her right gloved hand. She smiled at the group in front of her.

"Damn it," Clay mumbled. "We don't have time for you."

He drew his knives and leapt towards the woman. She swiftly aimed her blade at him and blue fire raced down her arm. The flames hit the blade and a powerful ball of blue fire was hurled towards Clay. Clay was sent flying back by the ball of flames. Clay flew backwards and slammed through a wall of the house.

The woman turned to the rest of the group and bowed. "My name is Flammen, I have been assigned with eliminating the great Five and any other criminals I encounter. I have already eliminated all villagers for harboring criminals, now who is first?"

Arnold threw his axe at Flammen. She raised her blade and slashed the axe from the air. Arnold raced towards her with swift speed, but Flammen was quicker. She rolled out of the way and blasted Arnold with a torrent of blue flames.

Arnold was sent flying back from the force alone and his aura took a beating. Arnold was also sent through a wall, landing in the snow outside the house.

Marina held up her arm and flicked her fingers around. The snow behind Flammen began to stir. Flammen spun around as a wave of snow flew into the house. She stabbed the wave and sent fire into it. The snow wave curved around her and came right towards Rigel and Marina.

Rigel leapt into the air and slammed through the roof. Marina flicked her hand and the snow stopped immediately. Marina threw her hands together and the snow all gravitated towards Flammen.

Flammen stabbed into the ground and an explosion occurred, sending all the snow flying away from her. The snow flew and slammed into Marina. The girl was sent flying through the house, slamming into another wall, bringing the house down onto Flammen.

Flammen stuck her blade into the air and launched a fireball upwards at the debris that fell towards her. The debris was thrown away and landed all around her. Dust rose from the destroyed house.

However, she wasn't concerned about a sneak attack from the massive cloud of dust. Flammen leapt backwards as Rigel came down on her with his blade, missing her by inches.

Flammen landed on her feet and Rigel charged her, slashing at the woman. Flammen was able to counter every attack Rigel used.

"Impressive, but nothing more than a standard Guardian." Flammen's blade was set ablaze and she slashed Rigel, but he was able to block the attack. Once the two swords clashed, Flammen's sent a powerful blast of blue fire out.

Rigel raised his arm swiftly and used lightning to form a shield. He slid back on his feet, but was undeterred. Rigel lowered his arm and Flammen slashed at him. Rigel stepped out of the way with lightning fast reflexes, her sword hit the ground and more fire was expelled.

Rigel wasn't bothered by the flames, he slammed his hilt into her chin and slashed her in the face. Flammen stumbled back and Rigel stabbed into her chest. Lightning shot down his arm onto his blade and sent Flammen flying backwards.

The woman sailed away and hit the snow with great force, she quickly tumbled to a stop. Rigel sighed and began walking over to her. He loomed over her limp body.

Flammen leapt up onto her feet and slammed her blade into his side. She followed her attack by slamming her palm into his chest. With a massive blast of fire, Flammen sent Rigel into the air.

Flammen aimed her sword's tip at the man in the air. She fired a blue ball of fire at him, knocking him unconscious. Rigel's body fell to the ground and landed in the snow.

She sighed and looked around. "I was really hoping for a real challenge, oh well."

XXX XXX XXX

Susan and Edward walked throughout the forest. They both had finished scouting the area and were on their way back to the village. Edward was determined to make conversation with her.

"S-so, what was life like with Clay as your brother?" He asked.

Susan giggled. "He was the best. Even though we had no parents, he was always there for me. Even when we became Guardians and wanted, he always wanted to protect me."

"Is he also a faunus?" Edward questioned.

Susan's eyes widened and she stopped walking. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well the wolf fangs, they aren't that noticeable, I'm sure most people miss them," Edward casually explained. Susan was silent, Edward looked at her and saw tears running down her face. "What's the matter?"

"M-most people don't know about that. I try to keep them as hidden as I can, but as a child it was hard. Many people outcasted me, it was worse that I was an orphan," She explained.

"Why would they outcast you?" Edward innocently asked.

Susan looked at him. "You already know!"

"Know what?" Edward asked, terribly confused.

Susan tilted her head. "You don't know about how the Faunus are mistreated?"

"Why are they mistreated?" Edward questioned, his voice began to fill with worry.

"Because we're different, the humans hate us for it," Susan said, looking at the ground.

Edward walked over to her and patted her back. "I think you are fine, but it is weird that so much has changed in such short time."

Susan looked up with a puzzled expression. "What do you mea-"

Suddenly a massive explosion came from the town. Susan and Edward's attention were both snatched to it. Susan's eyes widened and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Susan turned to Edward. "Go hide, I'll be right back!"

Susan ran off, even though Edward wanted to protest. She used her semblance and shot blasts of air through her feet, this caused her to run faster.

XXX XXX XXX

Flammen walked towards Rigel, her sword drawn and ready for the kill. Suddenly two blasts of air came from the trees. Flammen leapt out of the way, Susan leapt from the trees and slammed her fist onto Flammen.

Flammen was able to roll out of the way. Susan came down onto the area where she stood and shattered the ground with her fist. Flammen was quick to dispatch of Susan, blasting her with flames and sending her flying back into the forest.

Susan flew through the forest, she was able to slam into a tree, but someone swiftly leapt up and grabbed her. Edward landed gracefully with Susan in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked him in confusion.

Edward gently laid the girl down on the snow. "I love the will, but it was my job to deal with people like her, I've been slacking off in my fruitless attempt to be normal again."

"W-what?" She asked, bewildered.

"Repeat the story of Hope Reich's king to yourself," Edward said, grinning.

He slowly turned to Flammen, who patiently. Edward sighed and dropped his pack from his back, it landed in the snow, crushing it. Edward started walking towards her, Susan followed his orders.

"Long ago, there was a wise man. This man was the mix of wise and mighty. His fathomless strength allowed him to unite all of Hope Reich, granting a favor from the goddesses. He asked for their power and immortality so he could always watch over Hope Reich."

Edward continued, his glasses slowly sliding down his nose. Edward sighed, grabbed them and threw the glasses into the snow. His walk was proud and his head was high. Flammen smirked, she had no idea what a bookworm like him was doing.

"You've impressed me with your courage boy!" She shouted. "I'll let your comrades recover so you may fight me, six on one."

Edward stopped, he was a few yards from Flammen. "No, this is fine."

Flammen nodded. "Fine, die then."

She leapt towards Edward, sword ready to cut into his flesh.

Susan winced, but continued. "The man became Hope Reich's ultimate protector and would forever be its king, he was König, god of wisdom and king of Hope Reich!"

Edward flicked his hand up and a pillar of earth flew from the ground and struck Flammen in the air. She was launched higher into the air. Edward brought his hand down and a massive bolt of white lightning suddenly came from the clouds and struck the woman.

Flammen was sent hurtling into the ground and landed with great force. She recovered quickly, wondering if she had underestimated this man. Suddenly spikes of ice were launched at her, she rushed to block them all.

Flammen was flipping around, successfully blocking every attack. She paused for a second and countered. Aiming her blade at Edward, Flammen sent a torrent of flames at him.

Edward calmly flicked his fingers up and a wall of ice rose, blocking the attack. Flammen was determined and she put more energy into the attack, shattering the wall of ice.

Edward sighed at the incoming flames. He raised a hand and called out. "Divine awakening, goddess of light!"

A golden aura shimmered around his hand. It suddenly fired off into a beam of golden energy. The energy pierced the flames like they were nothing. Flammen leapt away, but she was two slow. Her right arm was caught in the beam, it was turned to ash immediately, along with her sword.

The Atlesian Guardian hit the snow and collapsed. Steam rose from where her arm used to be. She weakly looked up at Edward and raised her hand. Blue fire began to gather in it.

Edward began walking towards her. Flammen opened fire, unleashing a barrage of fire bolts onto him. Edward summoned lightning to his arms and blocked every attack. He reached Flammen, who was out of aura and could no longer use her semblance. She looked at him in terror.

"You dare treat my friends in such a manner?" Edward asked.

She looked at him in horror. "W-what are you?"

"I am wisdom, might and protection. I am König and Hope Reich does not belong to Atlas, now, run."

Flammen wasted no time, she leapt onto her feet and sprinted away. Edward sighed and walked back towards Susan, who stared at him in shock. He just gave her his awkward laugh and nerd face.

"I guess I have to explain somethings, huh?"


End file.
